Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+4y = -4$ $-15x+20y = -20$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+4y = -4$ $4y = 3x-4$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-15x+20y = -20$ $20y = 15x-20$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.